


“How many baby dragons did you say you adopted?”

by tinydragon555



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Gen, POV Chloe, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: A short season 4 AU story where Lucifer adopts baby dragons!Based off of the writing prompt: “How many baby dragons did you say you adopted?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about dragons, and Lucifer is one of my favorite TV shows. Also, if they make a season five, I really hope they mention/add dragons into the show because, well. Dragons.

It had been months since Chloe had finally been given the truth, she had come to accept Lucifer and all the … biblical quirks that came with him. The detective had ended her plans with Father Kinley, and all was good, she wanted to believe. Chloe still had questions, many things that were in her mind that she knew Lucifer could understand and answer. She wanted to know why people went to hell, or heaven. If he really did have bird-like white wings that left bloodied feathers all around the loft where Pierce (Cain!?) had been killed, she wanted to know if Lucifer was okay.

Is he okay?

Chloe wanted to ask him of course, she really did. She just didn't have the motivation to stomp on up to his penthouse and pour out all of her feelings and concerns to have Lucifer deflect everything with a simple wave of his hand. Like his emotions or well-being weren't important.

The detective was sitting at her desk, which held piles of paperwork she had yet to fill out. Chloe wondered if Lucifer did anything like this back when he was in hell. Just another question she had to ask the devil. She was just about to pick up a form when a call rang from her phone, the detective sighed and picked it up. “Decker.”

She had been given another murder case, and was driving to Lux to pick up Lucifer from his penthouse. Chloe knew what to expect from Lucifer in the early morning, some woman (or man) in his bed. Naked. The detective had gotten used to it, especially after he broke it off with Eve and was drowning his ‘sorrows’ in sex. She wondered where the woman had gone off to after the breakup. Yet another question for her to (not) ask him.

Chloe stood in the middle of the elevator, her arms crossed. The doors slid open, a quiet ‘ding’ sounded from the lift. She stepped out of the elevator and let her arms drop to her sides, lifting her head up and calling for her partner. “Lucifer? You here?”

She heard scuffles of feet from the bedroom, and turned to walk towards it. Chloe's eyes dropped to the floor where a small creature lay, chewing on some sort of spiky pink rubber dog toy. The detective gasped sharply, the animal looked like a dragon. It had tiny black horns atop it's small narrow head, red scales and folded orange wings. The creature's spiked tail was swaying happily as it continued to knaw on the dog toy, but it stopped when it heard her walk closer. The dragon's head quickly turned to her, big amber eyes focusing on her face.

“Lucifer! I-, uh, don't want to get murdered by your dragon baby. Can you come here!?” She trembled as the dragon got up from it's position on the floor and stalked towards her, head hung low. It was quite small compared to her, maybe three and a half feet tall, but was menacing nonetheless. Chloe was about to make a run for it when Lucifer emerged from the hallway, carrying yet another smaller dragon in his arms. This one had pale yellow scales and deep forest-green eyes that the drowsy creature couldn't keep open.

“Ah! Detective, what are you doing here? Got a case for me?” Lucifer grinned, settling the creature on his bed and walking over to the red dragon which was now sitting calmly next to Chloe's side. He made a few sounds in what she suspected was a language, which the dragon nodded at, walking over to Lucifer's bed and jumping up next to the yellow one.

“Uh, yes. Are- are these dragons?” She asked slowly, cautiously. Chloe didn't want to awaken the already slumbering beasts on her partner's blankets, fearing that they might be aggressive like all of the stories dragons were in.

Lucifer nodded, a wide grin still on his face. “Of course, what else could they be? I adopted them from some weird witch in Europe. I've no clue how she got infant dragons in this day and age.” He put a finger to his chin, rubbing it in thought.

Chloe shook her head, closing her eyes and trying to understand that there was more than angels and demons in the world. There were witches, dragons, what's next? Aliens? The detective sighed, folding her arms and walking closer to her partner. She was glad that he was wearing boxers under his robe, the devil didn't seem to care about nudity.

“Just … how many dragons did you say you adopted? I've only seen the two, but you always seem to surprise me.” She hugged her arms tighter to herself, suddenly wanting to get the hell out of the penthouse and just work. Dragons. Chloe really didn't need to deal with more revelations, not now.

“Oh, four little beauties. The other two are dozing right up there, detective.” Lucifer lifted his arm to point at two slumbering dragons on the rails above the library. They seemed to be the biggest of all, both having dark black and red scales, with twisting horns and large wings draped over the rails.

“Okay. Okay. Lucifer, are you okay with … leaving your dragon posse alone for the hour? I've got a case, and I need you to work with me.” Chloe sighed, looking at the tall man and giving him a light smile. He nodded, and spoke again in that animalistic language. All of the dragons in the penthouse responded with huffs and grunts, which Lucifer chuckled at.

“Just, one more thing. What is that? It's a language, right?” Chloe's brows tensed at she tried to put the pieces together. A language that dragons could understand completely, that's yet another revelation.

“Yes, detective. The draconic tongue, to be exact. The only language that dragons can understand that doesn't involve roaring. Or fire.” Lucifer smirked, and walked back into his bedroom. He was going to get dressed.

Chloe didn't want to invade his privacy, (although he probably wouldn't mind) so she walked back over to the elevator and stepped in. She stood in the middle of it, as the doors slid closed and left her in the empty space.

Dragons. She thought, her brain stressing to find answers, leaving her with even more questions.

Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thought that she had seen the last of Lucifer's dragons, oh boy how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing these small dragon stories, maybe next chapter I'll show Trixie and Chloe bonding with the ‘dragon posse’.

Early morning light poured through the window, covering white wrinkled sheets and slowly crawling up to Chloe's face. She groaned, squinting her blue-green eyes and lifting her head out of the light. The detective slapped a hand to her forehead, slouching against the bed frame and pushing the blanket off of her legs. Chloe picked up her phone from the desk and turned it on, checking the time. “Six. Good enough.” She tossed her phone to the foot of the bed and was about to swing her legs over the side when a loud ‘thump’ came from downstairs.

“Oh god … what now?” She groaned lowly, getting out of bed and shuffling through the drawer in her desk to find the gun she hid for emergencies. The detective switched off the safety, creeping out of her room and down the staircase. Chloe sighed in relief when she saw Lucifer in her kitchen, mixing some eggs in a pan with a satisfying ‘sizzle’. He jerked his head in her direction, beaming happily. “Detective! Good morning.” Lucifer greeted her cheerfully.

“Lucifer, what are you doing in my apartment!? I thought you were done with breaking and entering a while ago.” Chloe put a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile but failing to contain a chuckle. Her eyes snapped to the living room when another ‘thump’ interrupted the calm.

There was a small yellow dragon, the same one from Lucifer’s penthouse she came to realize. The dragon had managed to climb onto a shelf, after knocking down the first one. It's forest green eyes were fixed onto the couch, as they wagged their tail while stretching out small wings. The dragon leapt, gliding shortly onto the cushions and bouncing happily as it landed.

Chloe's face dropped into a scowl, as she turned to Lucifer. “You brought your pet dragon … to my apartment? What the hell, Lucifer!?” She exclaimed, unaware that Trixie had stumbled out of her room and was now staring at the dragon with her jaw dropped. “Mommy. There's a dragon on the couch. There's. A. Dragon. On the couch!?” She screeched excitedly, scrambling over to the small animal and jumping onto the cushions along with it. The small dragon seemed more than delighted to be pet by her daughter, and Chloe was surprised at this. Maybe she thought that since Lucifer was freaked out by kids, that dragons would be too?

“Well detective, I couldn't leave her alone with the others now could I? They bully the girl non-stop, just for being small. Can you believe it?” He scoffed, finishing off the eggs and leaving them to cool down as he started on the bacon, pulling strips from the package and laying them down to cook.

“I can believe it. But what I can't believe is that you let one into my home. How am I going to explain to Trixie that the supernatural exist?” Chloe had hissed that last part out, not wanting her daughter to hear as if she wasn't already cuddling with a dragon. Trixie looked upwards, confusion knitted into her features as she ran her hands along the dragon's spine. “Mommy, I already know about Lucifer and Maze. And Lucifer’s brother, Amenadiel. I've just never seen a dragon in real life before! Can we keep her?” Her daughter smiled sweetly, puppy-dog eyes in place.

“Wait you- what? N-no. We're not keeping a dragon in this apartment. Who knows how big they're going to get? How much food they'll eat? And, that's ignoring the fact that it's a dragon!” Chloe turned her attention back to Lucifer, who had their breakfast prepared and was bringing a plate over to the coffee table in front of Trixie. “Here you go, child. Try not to let the dragon nip at your food, if you're hungry.” He nodded to the baby dragon who was licking her jaws hungrily.

“Oh that's okay, I can share. Isn't that right, Banana?” Trixie smiled, rubbing under the dragon's chin and giggling as the animal started to purr.

“Banana? You've named her already, child?” Lucifer grinned, shifting his gaze to Chloe who had her arms folded tight and was tapping her bare foot repeatedly. “Trixie … we are not keeping her. Don't make this harder than it has to be.” Chloe sighed, tilting her head to the side and putting on an understanding expression. “I get why you want to keep th- Banana. I do, but we cannot raise a dragon here. I'm sorry, Trixie. That's final.”

Trixie pouted, looking at the dragon with teary eyes and shakily sighing. “Can I at least visit her? At Lucifer’s house?” The child was on the verge of crying, wiping her eyes with balled-up fists. The dragon, now dubbed ‘Banana’, was whimpering as if it understood the situation. Chloe thought dragons could only understand the ‘draconic tongue’ that Lucifer was so proud of speaking.

The detective was about to answer her daughter, when Lucifer answered for her. “Ah, yes. You may visit … Banana, if you wish, child.” He sounded hesitant, but Chloe knew Lucifer prided himself on never lying. Trixie immediately lit up, her smile all teeth as she hugged the dragon's neck in pure happiness.

“Trixie, we are going to have a talk after this.” Chloe said sternly, pointing a finger at her daughter who nodded slowly. She couldn't believe that Trixie knew, all along, and didn't tell her. Of course, before she herself found out the truth Chloe never would have believed Trixie. Probably would have chalked it up to her being a child, and blindly accepting that Lucifer was the devil. That magic and fairies and … everything, existed.

“There's a plate for you as well, detective. And some coffee.” Lucifer said, abruptly changing the conversation and walking back over to the counter where a warm plate of scrambled eggs and bacon lay. The man pointed at the steaming cup next to it as well, and, Chloe had to admit that breakfast sounded good right now. She picked up the mug and took a small sip, glad that Lucifer hadn't poured any alcohol into the coffee. Maybe he was finally getting better.

She picked up the plate as well, and made her way over to the couch to sit down. Chloe put the plate on the coffee table, taking another sip out of the mug and setting that down as well. She leaned back into the couch and grabbed the television remote, turning on the screen and switching the channel to one of Trixie’s cartoons.

“I'll be off. Detective, phone me if you've got a case!” Lucifer grinned cheerfully, walking over to the couch and speaking to the yellow dragon in the ‘draconic tongue’. Banana whimpered, squirming out of Trixie's hold and jumping off of the couch. The girl frowned, sitting up from her position. “You promise I can see her.” Trixie said, in her most serious voice.

Lucifer nodded, giving Trixie a sure smile. “Just, wear some bug spray or something when you arrive. I'm not so sure that the bigger dragons would see you as a friend. Maybe bug repellent works on dragons too. ‘All things flying’, right?” He grinned, and headed to the apartment door, opening it and leaving with the small yellow dragon trailing behind him.

Trixie turned back in her seat to watch cartoons, happy that she had made a new friend today. Chloe sighed, finally relaxing against the couch. She really hoped that today would just be a lazy Saturday afternoon, recharging after school. The detective wasn't sure she could be able to handle a ten year old _and_  four mythical monsters.

What a morning.


End file.
